Ai
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT - La mano del joven sobre la suya cortó sus palabras. Levantó la mirada y enseguida se dio cuenta que su mirada estaba completamente fija en ella, sin pestañear, en busca de algo en ella. - R&ROD - GaaraXMatsuri


Konnichi wa minna!!!

LOL Tanto tiempo sin escribir oneshot… Y menos de Naruto, aunque esta vez traigo una pareja que no suele ser muy querida por la poca importancia que se le da. Se me ocurrió durante la transmisión del capítulo donde Gaara pelea contra Sasuke-Naruto y recuerda su infancia con Yashamaru. Espero les guste porque me esforcé mucho en escribir. xD Sin más, ¡comencemos!

…

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

…

…

_**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

…

…

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**AI**_

…

…

…

-¡Ohayou sensei!-saludó una joven de cabello castaño entrando a la oficina de Kazekage-sama

-Ohayou Matsuri.-respondió el pelirrojo con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras la observaba

-Venía a preguntarle qué era lo que quería desayunar. Lo que pasa es que Temari-san me dijo que ayer no cenó y que piensa comer en la oficina para no perder el hilo de trabajo.

-Lo que sea está bien.-exclamó colocando sus manos sobre sus escritorio y posando una mirada con un dejo de ternura en ella-Sabes que me gusta todo lo que cocinas.

-Ha-hai.-dijo haciendo una reverencia para salir enseguida de la habitación con la cara completamente roja

…

En cuanto la chica salió el silencio hizo acto de presencia nuevamente en la oficina de Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage-sama de Suna Gakure. Aún recordaba la ceremonia en que le había otorgado el puesto. Los fuertes comentarios, la alegría de algunos, la música, la comida; pero lo que siempre recordaba era lo que había sucedido con su primer y mejor alumna.

…

…

…

_-Ga-Gaara-sensei…-exclamó Matsuri acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraba su profesor_

_-¿Si Matsuri?_

_-Pu-puedo sentarme un momento con usted._

_-Claro._

_-A-Arigato…-agradeció tomando asiento en la silla más cercana al ahora Kazekage-sama_

_-…_

_-Yo… Que-quería agradecerle por todo lo que me ha enseñado Gaara-sensei._

_-…_

_-Sé que probablemente ya no podrá ser mi sensei porque tendrá montones de otras cosas que hacer en vez de enseñarle a una niña torpe y asustadiza como yo…_

_-Claro que no.-respondió Gaara colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y revolviendo un poco su cabello-Yo siempre seré tu sensei y te enseñaré todo lo que pueda._

_-Gaara-sensei…-un rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica mientras observaba por primera vez con gran detenimiento los ojos del chico, perdiéndose de esa forma en ellos-Hai…_

_-¡Gaara!-escucharon ambos volteando a su derecha para ver a los hermanos mayores del Kazekage-Vamos, Raigake-sama y Mizukage-sama han llegado._

_-Hai… Matsuri después nos veremos en tu entrenamiento.-dijo a su alumna al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla_

_-¡Matte kudasai!-gritó tomándole de la mano haciendo que una ligera corriente eléctrica corriera por el cuerpo de ambos_

_-¿Qué pasa Matsuri?_

_-Y-yo…_

_-¡Gaara!-volvió a llamarle Temari_

_-¡Voy!-respondió-Matsuri…_

_-Gomen ne Gaara-sensei-se disculpo al momento que buscaba en su short-Y-yo… Quería darle esto._

…

_En las manos de la chica yacía un pequeño colgante con forma del signo de la aldea de Suna hecho de plata._

_Gaara lo tomó de las manos de las manos de Matsuri y lo guardo en un bolsillo que se encontraba en la parte de la cadera del lado derecho._

…

_-Arigato Matsuri, lo cuidaré muy bien._

_-¡Hai!_

…

…

…

El joven abrió el cajón superior del medio de su escritorio y tomó una cajita roja que se encontraba bajo varios papeles del lado izquierdo; la abrió y saco de ella aquel hermoso dije de Suna que hacía 7 años le había regalado su alumna Matsuri.

Cada vez que lo miraba una extraña sensación le recorría desde los pies hasta la cabeza, su corazón latía fuertemente, un ligero temblor aparecía en sus piernas y un ligero dolor de estómago lo acompañaban. Eso lo ocasionaba solo el ver aquel dije, pero cuando Matsuri era captada por su mirada las cosas subían de intensidad, además de sumarse el sudor de manos, el calor que comenzaba a sentir y la boca seca y las palabras trabadas. Le sorprendía lo que aquella joven lograba hacer con él. Siempre había pensado que era alguna especie de jutsu o técnica que desconocía, pero entonces recordaba algo que le había dicho su hermana Temari antes de casarse con Shikamaru.

…

…

…

_-Temari._

_-¿Nani?_

_-No estás nerviosa por la boda o lo que pueda pasar después de ella._

_-Claro que lo estoy. Así es el amor._

_-El amor…_

_-Sí. Puede hacerte sentir mariposas en el estómago o incluso nauseas; puede hacerte temblar de pies a cabeza como si de un terremoto se tratase; incluso puede hacerte confundir ante cualquier cosa._

_-Ya veo… Pero… Eso no lo siento con ustedes._

_-Es porque lo nuestro es amor entre hermanos. Al amor que me refiero en el amor de pareja._

_-¿Amor de pareja?_

_-Sí. El amor que nos tenemos Shikamaru y yo, el que se tiene Naruto y Hinata o incluso el que se tenían nuestros padres…_

_-Creo que ahora comprendo un poco mejor…_

…

…

…

-Puede que eso sea…-dijo para sí mismo

…

Sin previo aviso la castaña entró a la oficina de Kazekage-sama con una bandeja repleta de comida y balanceándose con peligro, la colocó con el mayor cuidado sobre la mesa pero el vaso que contenía un jugo de naranja cayó sobre la ropa del pelirrojo.

…

-¡Ga-Gaara-sensei!-exclamó Matsuri apenada por lo sucedido mientras trataba de secar, con una toalla que llevaba, su desastre-¡Gomen nasai! Soy tan torpe… Yo lo sien…

…

La mano del joven sobre la suya cortó sus palabras. Levantó la mirada y enseguida se dio cuenta que su mirada estaba completamente fija en ella, sin pestañear, en busca de algo en ella.

…

-¡Gomen nasai!-dijo nuevamente la chica alejándose de su sensei-¡Gome…!

-¿Para ti que es el amor, Matsuri?

-¡Eh!

-En mi vida nunca conocí el amor de padre a hijo…-comenzó poniéndose de pie-En cuanto nací mi padre quiso asesinarme por el poder del bijuu que yo albergaba. Al principio también era despreciado por mis hermanos y solo estaban conmigo por simples órdenes. Gracias a Naruto conocí la amistad y a partir de eso supe lo que era el amor, pero solo el amor entre amigos o hermanos, nada más allá de eso. Pero ahora, quiero conocer lo que es el amor de pareja, así como el que tiene mi hermana con Shikamaru…

-Temari-san…

-Sí. Ella me contó que el amor de pareja era extraño, que en verdad no era fácil de describir. Te hacia sudar las manos, temblar, ilusionar y demás cosas. Por eso…

-El amor es algo que yo tampoco conozco muy bien, ya que no tengo hermanos ni muchos amigos, además de que mi familia no es muy unida. Yo considero mi familia a usted, a Temari-san y a Kankuro-san, porque desde que abrieron la Academia ninja ustedes estuvieron ahí para mí.

-Sabes que no es nada, tú también siempre nos has apoyado…

-Sabe Gaara-sensei.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Gaara-sensei siempre dice cosas muy sabias y lindas, por eso le quiero tanto.-comentó la jovencita con una sonrisa y frescura que el carmín no se hizo esperar en las mejillas del pelirrojo

-Arigato. Daisuki Matsuri.

-Ari-arigato Gaara-sensei. Daisuki mo.

…

Un pequeño abrazo concluyó la tierna escena de dos jóvenes que apenas comenzaban a darse cuenta de lo que en verdad era el amor para ellos.

…

…

…

_**EL AMOR ES UNA COSA QUE SE DA DE PRONTO EN FORMA NATURAL… - QUE LLORO DE SIN BANDERA**_

…

…

_**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

…

…

Espero que les haya gustado este oneshot, porque el final no me convenció mucho ni mucho menos la frase de final… xDD ¿Pero que se le puede hacer? Espero sus reviews. ¡Cuidese! Matta ne.

…

…

…

_**HAZ CLICK Y DEJA TU COMENTARIO**_

_**¡ES GRATIS!**_

_**¡ONEGAI, HAZ FELIZ A ESTA AUTORA!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
